Our stories
by silent romantic
Summary: For Corinne Marie's 'things i say' challenge. going to have two or three chapters. Random story of after the first ToS. has Sheelos, Colloyd. Don't like? don't read. T for one of the quotes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters**

As Lloyd and Collette breathed in the cool crisp air of Iselia children swarmed around them, welcoming them back to the village that they had grown up in themselves. They had decided to take a break from their journey collecting exspheres so that Collette could see her family in town and Lloyd could visit Dirk before continuing.

From the looks of things, neither of them would get a chance to visit anyone for a while.

One child in particular immediately came running up to Lloyd, saying "Lloyd, tell us a story! Tell us a story! Please?"

Lloyd smiled at Paul "sure, I'll tell you guys a story in a little while, but first I need to take care of something. Can you hold on?"

Paul smiled back, "you bet Lloyd! Where should we wait?"

Lloyd looked at Collette and said, "how about the school? The Professor won't mind, will she? Plus, I'm sure Genis wouldn't mind a visit."

"Alright everyone, meet us at the school in one hour." Collette announced.

Around an hour and a half later, the Sage siblings walking into the story to hear Lloyd saying, "So this human ranch needs to be destroyed. What do we do?"

Then Genis joined in saying, "Blow it up!" Which made Lloyd look around to see him and laugh along with the rest of the children at their antics. Even Raine had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Genis. Hey Professor." Lloyd said, while Collette waved.

"Hello," replied Raine, "Now I think it's time your class left, Lloyd. I have papers to grade. And they all have homework to get accomplished."

Collette nodded and began to usher the children out despite their grumbling.

"How long are you guys staying?" inquired Genis.

"We planned on leaving at dawn." replied Collette.

"As were Genis and I," Raine stated, "where are you going next?"

"Meltokio," Lloyd and Collette grinned, "to visit Zelos and Sheena."

"Perhaps we should come as well." Raine smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Ever.**

Lloyd, Collette, Genis and Raine reached Meltokio without any mishaps. They were about to open the door when they heard a very loud smashing noise quickly followed by a "stay out of my stuff you stupid chosen!" that they recognized to be Sheena.

"Do we really want to know?" Lloyd asks as he walks through the door. Zelos was slumped against a wall surrounded by the remains what used to be a vase of flowers.

"Hey bud!" Zelos exclaimed, "Will you save me from this banshee? Like now?"

"Hello Zelos!" Collette replied.

"Why don't one of you two tell us what happened?" Raine asked, completely ignoring Zelos' plea for help. She could always heal him later.

Sheena was the first to comply. "Well, I just got back from a trip to Mizuho to make sure they were ok without my being there. So I dropped my bag on the couch here and went upstairs for a second. And when I came back this chosen was snooping through my bag and pulling out all my stuff and—"

"That is so not what happened!" Zelos exclaimed while getting off the floor, "I was trying to discover whose bag was here. I thought it was Sheena's until I found this!" Zelos was now holding up a tube of what appeared to be… lotion?

"You carry lotion Sheena?" Genis inquired.

"Doesn't every girl?" Both Collette and Sheena replied.

"Yes." Zelos said in a very suave voice, "but do you carry _relaxing body lotion_?" At this Sheena turned very red, very fast.

"Give me that you ridiculous Chosen!" Sheena exclaimed, launching herself over the couch at his throat. Everyone else was still in a stunned silence at Zelos' earlier statement. None of them actually moved to help Zelos until they heard the sound of a smack to the face and Sheena running up the stairs, lotion and bag in hand. Lloyd and Genis pried Zelos off of the wallpaper while Raine sat on the couch waiting for her patient because there was no way he got slapped like that without getting his nose broken. No one noticed Collette sneaking up the stairs to talk to Sheena, who was probably still embarrassed.

**Chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 will probably be up sometime soon, I hope. Review please!**


End file.
